


Lights Out

by kiki_92



Series: 1k requests [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: Twitch and Caveira's movie night ends abruptly due to a power cut, so they find another way to keep entertained.
Relationships: Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Series: 1k requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698691
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> **unkionu asked:** do you do f/f requests? Can I get some cav/twitch idk going to an amusement park or something? Maybe a movie night if that's easier? idk, i'm bad at these things i'M SORRY

Movie nights were Caveira’s favourites. Not because she particularly enjoyed watching films, especially if Twitch kept choosing musicals, but it was time they spent alone and that she loved. It wasn’t that she hated going out, far from it, she just enjoyed having a night where she could lounge around in her comfiest clothes and cuddle with her girlfriend in bed. Especially when there was a storm outside; it was the perfect atmosphere for watching horror movies.

It was even better when the movie was interesting, but that wasn’t the case tonight. The premise had seemed intriguing enough, but the film just made no sense to her. Even the violence and murder parts were boring, quite a feat. It was the last time Caveira heeded Echo’s advice on horror movies. She couldn’t help but wonder if the little shit had been trolling her when he said the movie was good. Caveira was going to wring his neck next time she saw him during training, the no team killing rule be damned. Feeling Twitch squirming against her, Caveira redirected her attention to the movie, but she soon realised she had no idea what the hell was going on.

“What happened?” Caveira asked, reaching over to the popcorn bowl and finding it empty. With a sigh, she put it on the bedside table, so it wouldn't spill corn kernels all over her bed.

“Nothing, same as it’s been happening for the last thirty minutes since we started watching this thing,” Twitch deadpanned. “We should have picked La La Land.”

“Another musical?” Caveira groaned. This movie might be complete trash, but at least nobody was breaking into a song and dancing. “Over my dead body.”

Right in that moment, a crack of thunder sounded as though lightning had struck close by. A second later, the lights went out. Neither of them moved from the bed, but Twitch used her phone’s LED to illuminate the room and turned to look at Caveira. 

“Well, this is more exciting than the movie.” Both started giggling at that, a quiet snickering that grew in intensity until they were wheezing from laughter. When they calmed down enough to talk again, Twitch commented, “Something must be wrong if the backup generators aren’t kicking in.”

“It’s not our problem, is it?” Caveira put her arm around her girlfriend’s stomach and tried to cross her legs over Twitch’s, effectively putting her in a tight hold. 

Unfortunately, Twitch didn’t seem to catch the innuendo, busy as she was sending a message to someone. If Caveira knew her well enough, which she did, Twitch was probably asking if the nerd team needed her help to fix the power. That wouldn’t do, Caveira’s plans didn’t contemplate Twitch leaving anytime soon unless it was essential, like Mira banging on their door to get Twitch kind of essential. She slipped her hand under Twitch’s oversized t-shirt, caressing her stomach and going up, grazing the underside of her breasts with her fingertips.

“Elena is getting Marius, Monika, and Kessikbayev to help her find out and fix the problem,” Twitch ignored her, until Caveira moved her hand up to grab Twitch’s boob and pinched the nipple between her fingers. “Taina!”

“Seems they have everything under control.” Caveira said, her other hand squeezing Twitch’s thigh. There was no escape for her. 

“Maybe they need my help?” Twitch’s question was at odds with how she reclined against Caveira when the Brazilian started stroking her over the thin cotton panties. She loved that Twitch’s idea of being comfy was wearing just panties and a big t-shirt, very convenient.

Caveira could feel the heat beneath her fingers, both the one behind a soft layer of cotton, and the increasingly warm skin of Twitch as she kept playing with her peaked nipple. Despite Twitch’s efforts at trying to type a message, she had gotten nowhere with it, and ended putting the phone aside. 

“Okay, screw that, you are… Ohh!” She broke off into a moan when Caveira applied the right amount of pressure against her clit. Even if she was touching Twitch over her underwear, it still felt good, no doubt.

At last, she could be sure Twitch wasn’t going anywhere. She was exactly where Caveira wanted her to be. Except she got up on her knees, leaving Caveira confused until she sat on her lap, straddling the Brazilian and going for a kiss. Twitch made a soft noise against her lips, one hand in Caveira’s braid, undoing it and letting her hair loose.

Curious to see what she would do, Caveira let her take the lead for now, only stopping Twitch for a moment in order to tug off ther oversized t-shirt and then her own tank top. Twitch pressed her body closer to Caveira’s, kissing her again, and their tits brushed together. It was nice, a close and sensual contact, but it was too soft for Caveira. She scratched down Twitch’s back, making her moan into the kiss. 

“Taina…” Twitch breathed against her lips. “Get me out of these.”

That was just what Caveira had been waiting for. She rolled them over, pinning Twitch against the mattress and letting her hands trace the curves of her lover’s body. It delighted Caveira to see Twitch squirm under her, even when she interrogated her during a match. But this was a thousand times better. Caveira slid Twitch’s panties off and ran her hands on the inside of Twitch's naked thighs, feeling the heat radiating from between her legs as she reached further up.

Her right hand moved to spread Twitch’s already wet folds apart. The first touch on her swollen clit had her legs trembling and demanding more already. Caveira bent down to press a kiss on the junction of Twitch’s neck and shoulder. She tasted of that fruity shower gel she bought a few weeks ago, and underneath there was a salty tang. Caveira moved her mouth a little lower and sucked a bruise on her clavicle while teasing Twitch’s pussy. She felt the wetness leaking out of Twitch when she rubbed her fingers over the opening, and the moan she made when Caveira finally slid a couple of fingers in her was the sweetest thing she ever heard.

Twitch’s cunt accepted her fingers with ease, almsot greedily, and Caveira couldn’t resist offering more. She brought one of Twitch’s legs up and fingered her in earnest, working relentlessly in and out of her. She could feel the muscles tighten around her fingers as Twitch’s breath began to quicken.

Caveira added a third finger. “Let go for me, _gatinha_.”

Twitch came undone with a cry of her name, bringing a smug grin to Caveira’s face. They were far from done yet, because Caveira’s pussy was dripping wet and her whole body seemed to throb in need of release. In the time it took her to shimmy out of her shorts and panties, Twitch had already come back from her post-orgasmic daze and settled between Caveira’s legs. 

For a moment, there was nothing. Then Twitch licked from the bottom to the top of Caveira’s pulsing heat, just brushing the clit with her tongue before retreating again. She bit back a curse and grabbed Twitch’s hair, keeping her right there. However, Twitch took her sweet time tracing patterns along her folds and clit, and Caveira squirmed impatiently, arching to press against her tongue. Caveira planted her feet firmly on the mattress and used the leverage to rock her hips against Twitch’s mouth, her lover’s wicked tongue alternating between the hard pressure of her tongue flat against Caveira’s pussy and repeatedly rubbing over her clitoris.

Her orgasm was intense but short, leaving her gasping for air. Twitch came up for a kiss, and Caveira could taste herself in the attacker’s mouth. She was warm and satisfied, and the weight of her girlfriend laying over her was the most wonderful thing. The peaceful moment was broken when the power came back as suddenly as it had gone out, the glare of the lightbulbs coming back to life making both of them flinch momentarily.

“Do you want to continue with the movie?” Twitch asked, head resting on Caveira’s shoulder.

“Hell no,” Caveira snorted. “We could pick another one. Or we could go take a nice, warm bath together.”

Twitch’s head rose from its resting place to look at her with a mischievous smirk. “Are you trying to seduce me again?”

Caveira’s matching smirk was all the answer she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hi and see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) or even on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/kikipeachywitch) !


End file.
